Dark Is A Way, Light Is A Place
by TheAwesomeTaye
Summary: Russia and America's relationship changes from the Cold War tension to something more. Based off of Anberlin's CD 'Dark Is A Way, Light Is A Place.' Rated for language and eventual lemon. RusAme. R&R please?
1. To The Wolves

Okay, so this is going to be a RussiaxAmerica story. I know this chapter is small, but it will get bigger. The story is based on some of the songs from Anberlin's album 'Dark Is A Way, Light Is A Place.' Every chapter has a different song that represents it. This could be considered a prologue.

The song for this chapter is To The Wolves.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia or Anberlin. They belong to their respective owners. **

**Enjoy**.

Tensions we're high between America and Russia during the Cold War.

Neither knew if they we're ever truly safe from the other.

America had always put himself out there to be unafraid of any attack the largest country could throw at him. However, he knew that the only thing he could do was attack back, seeing as there really was no way to defend yourself against a nuclear bomb.

Russia felt somewhat the same way as America. Being the leader of the Soviet Union at the time, he felt himself to be a king. He had plenty of subordinates, weapons, and was on his way to space. There was no reason for him to fear America; except for the whole unable to defend himself part.

As tensions rose, there was a point during the Cold War that America and Russia were so tempted to use their weapons that they carried the detonator around with them everywhere they went. So they would always be prepared.

But a tensions faded and the war came to an end, they both felt that there was still something between them. Something bad. Something that could explode at any moment.

Even though the Cold War had officially ended, they still weren't fond of each other.

America's comments of him still being a 'commie bastard' made Russia's blood boil. He was no longer a Communist, so why did the 'capitalist pig' have to keep bringing it up?

Both of their bosses encouraged them to become more civil with each other. The only one of them that seemed even remotely in support of this was Russia. He figured that he could turn positive relations with America into something beneficial for himself.

America wasn't in favor of this at all. He wanted nothing to do with his former enemy, if it were solely up to him, they would still be enemies.

Their bosses decided to set up a meeting for the two super powers. They just hoped that this wouldn't end it another war.


	2. Closer

Okay this is the fastest I've ever got out a second chapter. Oh well. The song for this chapter is Closer by Anberlin.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy.**

When America and Russia met in America's city of Washington D.C. for the meeting arranged by their bosses, they we're less than happy about it.

"Why the fuck is that bastard in my country?" America shouted at his boss as Russia entered the conference room.

"I am wondering the same thing myself, Amerika," Russia said as he seated himself across from the peeved American.

"America, I think you should try to talk to him," America's boss said.

America didn't quite see it that way.

"The hell I will! Fuck this!"

America got up and stormed out the door, almost breaking it off its hinges in the process.

"I'm so sorry about that, I'll calm him down. Please wait here," America's boss apologized to Russia and his boss before running after his country.

"What did you wish to gain by agreeing to this meeting?" Russia turned to his boss, a deathly serious look on his face.

Russia's boss fidgeted at the glare he was receiving.

"You and America are the strongest countries in the world. An alliance between the two of you could mean wonder's for us. I'm not asking you to become his friend, but I am asking you to get close enough to him to benefit us."

Russia nodded at the explanation.

Even though his boss's motives were clearly greedy, he figured that in theory, this wasn't such a bad idea.

While waiting for America's boss to return with the childish nation, Russia's mind drifted to America.

It wasn't that long ago that they were allied. They were allies in both of the world wars, and before then there was never that much bad blood between them. Even though they never really got along, Russia had always respected the younger nation.

America was very strong for his age, and once he had his mind set to something, he never took no for an answer. Though this made him seem somewhat spoiled to the older nation, Russia also knew that America had fought very hard to get where he is. That's why he respects him, even though he was never that fond for the younger nation.

When America finally returned to the conference room, he muttered an apology to Russia and his boss, before returning to his seat across from Russia.

"Good. Now that we're all here, I would like to thank you for coming all this way, Mr. Russia," America's boss said.

Russia nodded curtly to the man and turned his full attention to the nation in front of him.

They we're locked in a staring contest of sorts. Each observing the other, as if trying to decipher a code hidden in the other's facial expressions.

Russia was the one to break the staring match.

"America, we are no longer at war. There is no reason for your hostile attitude," Russia scolded.

America scoffed. He couldn't believe his boss actually wanted him to form an alliance with this bastard.

"You're right, we aren't at war, but that doesn't mean I should bring down my defenses. Now on with the point of this, would you be interested in becoming allied with me?"

Russia smirked; this was easier that he anticipated. "I would, yes. Though, I would like to know what you have to offer me?"

America looked at his boss, shocked that Russia was being so straightforward about getting what he wanted.

"I could ask you the same thing, commie bastard," America said, anger dripping from his words.

"Language," America's boss stated, America just rolled his eyes in response.

"I suppose I could offer you food, aren't your people starving over there?" America corrected himself.

America's boss sighed, it was no use trying to change America's point of view on Russia.

"That would be greatly appreciated. I would also like to make a deal with you, we both lower our stock pile of nuclear weapons," Russia suggested.

Russia and America's boss's eyes widened.

"What? Why the fuck would I do that? Are you planning something you commie bastard? You are, aren't you?" America accused, standing at the table and pointing accusingly at the older nation.

Russia was unfazed by the American's reaction.

"If I was planning something, why would I promise to lower my own weaponry? I simply suggest that we lower our arsenal because even though we are no longer at war, it would still be perceived as that by the amount of weapon's we have. If we want our relations to become more peaceful, than we should take a more peaceful approach."

"That's a brilliant idea, Mr. Russia!" America's boss exclaimed.

Russia's boss nodded in agreement.

"The hell it is. I can agree on the peaceful shit, but that doesn't mean I want to have less protection," America argued.

"Weapons does not mean protection, Amerika. If you need weapons to feel safe, than you obviously are not as strong as I thought you were."

Russia knew he was just fueling America's anger, but he couldn't help it. He found the American nation was attractive when he was all red in the face and screaming.

"Fuck you! I am strong! I don't need weapons to prove it! I'll agree to your stupid little deal, but not because I think it's a good idea," America had done exactly what Russia had wanted him to do.

"I am glad you see it my way, America," Russia smiled his overly childish smile at the younger nation.

America shivered at the smile, he had always found it creepy.

"I think this is enough for one day. We have other business we need to attend to anyway," Russia's boss interjected.

"This went better than I had expected. I'm glad you two could come," America's boss said as the Russian nation and his boss stood to leave.

"It's our pleasure, Mr. President," Russia shook the hand of America's boss and walked over to where America sat.

"I will see you at the next world meeting, yes?"

"Yes."

Russia nodded and extended his hand to America, for a hand shake, but America used the hand for leverage to stand. Russia cocked his head at the behavior.

"Don't give me that look, commie bastard. Just be glad I made a deal with you," America said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"It is truly my pleasure, Amerika," Russia said, squeezing the hand that was still in his grip.

America quickly pulled his hand away, as if Russia's hand was on fire.

At the end of the day, America began to think that maybe becoming allied with America wasn't such a bad idea. Though he wondered if it was just his imagination, or did Russia seem to be actually changing for the better?

He didn't want to think about it.


	3. Impossible

**My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. America may seem a bit OOC in this, but I don't think he is.. I like to see America as changing his mind a lot, being very ADHD and indecisive. Anyways~ the song for this is Impossible - Anberlin. **  
><strong>Enjoy^J^<strong>

**Impossible.**

To say America was stressed, would have been a major understatement.

He could keep his mind from drifting to that stupid commie bastard.

America just couldn't, in his mind, accept that Russia was actually doing something that didn't involve him getting blown up.

On top of that, America was also faced with the realization that he thought Russia was attractive. He had always known he was found men and women attractive, but he had never thought of Russia that way, he hated Russia!

'Just like the hero to fall for the villain,' his mind said.

He slammed his hands down on his table. He wasn't falling for Russia. He didn't like that stupid commie bastard. Just because Russia's hands were extremely warm, despite the cold aura he gave off, or the fact that Russia's eyes were the most hypnotic violet he had ever seen. That didn't mean he liked Russia.

America's train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

Glad that there was someone here to distract him from his thoughts, America walked to the door and opened it, revealing his brother Canada.

"Yo Canadia! What's up?" America exclaimed.

"H-hello America, I j-just came to s-see if how you w-were doing," Canada stuttered, not used to being addressed directly.

"Come on in bro! Oh you brought your bear too."

The polar bear walked in the house and into America's living room and laid down on the couch.

Canada nodded before entering.

"A-are you hungry?" Canada asked, making his way to the kitchen.

"Duh! I'm always hungry! You gonna make pancakes?" America suggested.

"I-if you want!"

"Awesome!"

America followed Canada into the kitchen and sat at the table, while Canada began cooking.

"So a-anything new happening?" Canada attempted small talk as he was cooking.

"Well, yeah actually. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

America figured he might as well share his Russia problem with his brother.

"Ask away," Canada said.

"You know Russia right? What do you think of him?" America asked bluntly. He might as well not beat around the bush.

Canada's hands slowed to a stop on the batter he was mixing. "R-russia? Why do you want to know what I think about him?"

"I'll explain after you answer," America reasoned.

Canada nodded. "W-well, I don't have any problems with him. He seems alright, just a little bit creepy. Why do you ask? You're not thinking of starting another war are you, America?"

"War? No. My boss and his boss are trying to get us to have better relations, and ever since the meeting we had the other day, I can't stop thinking about him."

"Thinking about him how?" Canada asked as he flipped a pancake. He was always used to being a sort of therapist for America.

A light blush spread across America's cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Like, I want to think that he's just doing this, to get something for himself. But for some reason I can't help but think that maybe he is changing for the better. Ya know, not being such a power hungry commie," America explained.

"Russia isn't a communist country anymore," Canada corrected.

"Why does everyone correct me on that? I know he isn't, I just think it fits him," America explained.

"Do you like it when he used to call you a capitalist pig?" Canada asked.

"No! Why the hell would I like that?"

"Do you see my point?"

"What point, that has nothing to do wi- oh wait yeah it does, sorry about that bro," America apologized.

"Here," Canada said as he placed a stack of pancakes in front of America. He then proceeded to pull a bottle of maple syrup out of his pocket.

"Do you always have that with you?" America asked, pouring a little on his pancakes.

"Of course! Maple syrup is just delicious!" Canada exclaimed before returning to the stove to make himself some pancakes.

America rolled his eyes and started eating.

"Is that the only problem you've had with Russia," Canada asked.

America froze. "W-well, no."

Though surprised by America's lack of explanation, he waited for the American to continue speaking.

"Well, have you ever noticed the way he looks?" America asked, his voice soft and quiet.

"Like as in you think he's attractive?" Canada countered.

"N-no! Why would you think that!" America shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes. But to answer your question, yes I do find him attractive. He can be quite sexy if he wants to be," Canada said as he sat himself at the table across from America and poured the remainder of his maple syrup on his pancakes.

"What do you mean by 'if he wants to be'?"

"Have you ever seen him wear anything other than that large white coat?" Canada asked.

America shook his head.

"Well, on a visit I made to Russia a couple of years ago, we went to his house and he was very casual about what he was wearing," Canada explained.

Pancakes long forgotten, America cocked his head to the side. "Like how casual?"

"Well, despite the frigid temperature that consumes Russia, his home was quite warm. So he wore a tank top and basketball shorts, his scarf included of course, but still."

America couldn't even begin to picture this. He never would have guessed Russia to wear something so, normal. Something so, not commie-like.

"America?" Canada said, the look on his brother's face was freaking him out.

"Hmm?"

"A-are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Defiantly. You know what Canada? I think I might like to form an alliance with Russia," America said.

"Based on the fact that I told you he was sexy? That's impractical," Canada said.

"You sound like England. No, not entirely on that. If he is becoming nicer and non-commie-like than I'll be more than happy too. The sexiness is just an added bonus," America winked.

"Think this through first, America," Canada warned.

"Don't worry about me bro. I'll be fine, I am the hero of course," America said.

Canada shook his head.

He had a feeling that this could either end well, or in bloodshed.


End file.
